Almost Lover
by CaitlinSici
Summary: Edward issues an ultimatum. JB Entered for twilighttables, prompt 1&3.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Almost Lover (Part I)  
**Ship**: Jacob/Bella  
**Rated**: PG-13, for language  
**Spoilers**: Eclipse.  
**A/N**: This first part was inspired by the prompt "Almost Lover"  
**Table Link**: here  
**Summary**: _Edward issues an ultimatum._

_Thanks to my beta sublimeardeur over at LJ! _

I

In movies it always rains when something like this happens. She supposes it's for dramatic effect, and it's silly really, to _want_ rain. However, this is Forks, and she wants a little rain _god dammit._

Before, there had never been any real fights between Edward and her. Both of them were too young, at least physically in Edward's case, and too in _love_ to fight about anything. Her girlish crush had blinded her to all his imperfections, but as the date loomed closer, she started noticing things that hadn't been there before.

Or had been, but she was too oblivious to notice.

It was the little things he did that set her off the most; trying to control her in subtle ways, the way he justified his mistakes by saying _I did it for you_, and dazzling her to make her forget her anger.

She finally she snapped, and over something so silly too: he hadn't wanted her to send an invitation to Jacob.

The fight lasted all of ten minutes, but had ended in an ultimatum: she had to choose between her best friend and her fiancée. Bella had chosen Jacob, and now her plans for the future, for _eternity_, had changed entirely.

And now she wanted some fucking rain.

II

Bella had waited patiently for days, knowing that the pack would eventually hear the news: the Cullens had fled town, leaving Bella behind.

She was counting on it, really, because she was too much of a coward to tell them (to tell _him_) herself.

She was going to go down to La Push eventually, she just had to work up the courage. What if Jacob didn't want her anymore? She had hurt him so many times, she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see her face again.

She knew they had heard the news when Bella answered the phone, hearing Billy's too-cheerful voice on the other end.

Now that it was out in the open, she decided that today was the day she would finally visit Jacob.

III

Bella trudged up to the door, boots slopping through the thick mud.

She had parked pretty far away, in case they heard the engine and knew it was her. She might chicken out and she didn't want them to know she had been there. She wanted the element of surprise on her side.

After taking a deep breath, she raised her hand to knock on the door.

Just as her hand was about to connect with the wood, the door swung open, revealing Jacob. Bella jumped back in surprise, almost landing on her backside in the mud.

Jacob's hand stretched out unnaturally fast, and caught her before she hit the ground. She gave a huff of surprise, and Jacob immediately let go of her arm.

He scowled at her for a moment, and then shut the door in her face.

IV

She came back every day for a week, trying to persuade Jacob to open the door. She'd used every argument she could think of, and finally, her temper got the best of her, so she shouted, "Open the door right now, Jacob Black! You are acting like a child."

There was no response. "If you don't open it right now, I'm going to fling myself off another cliff." And she would too. She was that frustrated.

Again, there was no sound from behind the door, so she turned on her heel, and tried to walk away. Tried, being the key word.

Her wonderful walking skills took affect, and she slipped in the mud that seemed to be a permanent fixture in front of the Black's house, even with the recent lack of rain. She threw out her hands, and as she hit the ground, she heard a loud crack and felt the bone in her wrist break.

Tears of rage and pain fell down her face. She tried to sit up, and felt a gentle hand on her arm. She looked up, and saw Jacob's concerned eyes in front of her. She shoved his arms to the side.

"Don't help me just because you pity me," she snapped.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. "You really are the most ridiculous girl I have ever met. Stop moving, and let me help you up." Her seized her under the arms and hauled her to her feet. He did it quickly, but somehow still gently.

Bella stood cradling her arm, and looked at the floor. She turned away, hoping he didn't see the fresh tears of hurt in her eyes.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, just let me get my keys," He said, exasperated.

"I'll walk thanks." She said, and began to walk away.

"The nearest hospital is twenty miles away. You won't make it before it gets dark. Besides, knowing you, you'd probably break something else." Jacob grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the Rabbit. He opened the door for her, and shoved her gently into the seat. "Don't move," he growled.

Bella leaned back in the seat and waited. He came back, and started the car, heading towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Almost Lover (Part II)  
**Ship**: Jacob/Bella  
**Rated**: PG-13, for language  
**Spoilers**: Eclipse.  
**A/N**: The second part was inspired by the prompt "Stuck in a Moment". I wrote the whole fic at once, but I was listening to U2 at the time, and it helped with the second half.  
**Table Link**: here  
**Summary**: _Edward issues an ultimatum._

V

The car was completely silent and cold. Bella shivered and tried to wrap her arms around her body, but that just made her wrist hurt worse. She gave a little whimper of pain and Jacob glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, your wrist wouldn't be broken if you had just left me alone."

"My wrist wouldn't be broken if you had opened the door and stopped acting like a three year old."

"_I'm_ the childish one? Why don't you make up your mind, Bella? First you want him, than you lead me on, and than you take him back after all the crap he pulled. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"You know, it _was_ a mistake. I canceled the wedding when he said it was either him or you. For some stupid, unknown reason I chose you. "

The car slowed down, and eventually came to a lurching stop. Bella sat in the silence, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"You came to my door every day, yelling at me to open it, calling me childish, and spoiled and ignorant. I didn't want to open it. Maybe you can forgive easily, but I wasn't willing to take a chance. You chose him Bella… and then the wedding was canceled, and I didn't know what to think."

"Maybe if you had opened the stupid door, you would have found out," she grumbled.

Jake thought for a moment, and Bella wished she could read his mind. He seemed to be struggling with something. "So…you called off the wedding? Because you chose me."

Bella pouted, a sour look on her face. "Yes."

Jacob reached across the seat, pulling her snugly against his side. Bella struggled at first, but eventually leaned into his embrace. She wrapped her one good arm around Jacob's neck and pulled his face close to hers. He buried his fingers in her hair, and kissed her sweetly.

There was a crack of thunder, and the sky seemed to open up. Rain poured down and pounded the car. Bella pulled away and smiled. Finally, it had rained.


End file.
